The present invention relates in general to fastening and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for fastening members together with a fastening rod characterized by relative ease in fabrication, assembly and installation while providing exceptionally secure fastening over long periods of time in a manner that facilitates disassembly with relative ease should that be desired and without glue. The invention is especially useful in fastening furniture and other members together.
A typical prior art approach includes a fastening rod embedded at one end in one member perpendicular to the length of the rod residing in a bore in a second member generally parallel to the length of the fastening rod with a camming mechanism near the end of the fastening rod inside the second member that is actuated with a screwdriver rotating a cam accessible in the face of the second member and generally perpendicular to the length of the fastening rod to pull the two members together. This arrangement is characterized by a number of disadvantages, especially susceptibility to becoming loose. Breakage is also not infrequent.
Other examples of the prior art include the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,098,917, 2,442,184, 2,540,468, 3,017,657, 3,537,736, 3,672,710, 3,721,282, German Pat. No. 1,554,207 and British Pat. No. 1,049,694.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,657 discloses a removable handle assembly for stove doors in which a pointed set screw bears against a tapered annular groove in a stud to removably secure the handle portion to the stud. Although useful in securing the handle in which the set screw is seated to the stud secured to the stove door, this structural arrangement is inadequate for firmly seating one member to another in furniture and analogous construction where establishing firm contact over long periods of time is important, in part because material is removed from most of the annular groove that weakens the stud while being unnecessary for accommodating the set screw.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide improved fastening.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the preceding object while overcoming one or more of the disadvantages enumerated above in connection with the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while providing a means for securely fastening two members together without glue, with apparatus relatively easy to use and facilitating disassembly of the members when and if desired while maintaining secure fastening for as long as desired.